1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus, base station and communication method carrying out, for example, a single carrier communication.
2. Related Art
There is conventionally known a method whereby a base station collectively receives single carrier signals with cyclic prefixes (CP) transmitted from a plurality of terminal apparatuses using a Fast Fourier Transform (FFT). Collective reception requires transmission timings from the respective terminal apparatuses to be controlled to an FFT timing of the base station and, for example, JP-A 2007-96468 (Kokai) realizes timing control by detecting timings from delay profiles of the respective terminal apparatuses and feeding back timing information to the respective terminal apparatuses.
However, when a signal bandwidth of a single carrier from a certain terminal apparatus increases/decreases, for example, when a symbol rate changes, an optimal FFT timing (reception timing) at the base station may differ, but the method described in the JP-A 2007-96468 (Kokai) has such a problem that when the signal bandwidth of a single carrier from a certain terminal apparatus increases/decreases, it takes time until optimal timing control is realized.
That is, when the signal bandwidth of a single carrier transmitted from the terminal apparatus increases/decreases in the method described in the JP-A 2007-96468 (Kokai), optimal timing control becomes possible not until the base station receives the transmission signal of the terminal apparatus, detects a timing error first, generates timing information based on the result thereof and feeds back the timing information to the terminal apparatus. For this reason, there is a problem that it takes time until optimal timing control is realized, and since timings of transmission signals from the terminal apparatus in the mean time are not optimal, the reception characteristic at the base station deteriorates and adversely affects neighboring transmission paths.